Contours
by chille-tiid
Summary: Maybe it would be best for them to catch up in other ways first. But the way Adrien was looking at her convinced her otherwise. An aged up oneshot. Rated M for adult themes
1. Contours

**Author's note: I had so much fun writing this one. I was inspired by the shishitsunari's original design of Marinette and Adiren aged up (go check it out!) and** **a piece of fanart by hedjee (link here - post/138290626678/shishitsunari-aged-up-designs-for-ladybug-and).**

 **So when I was writing I was picturing them looking like that. I imagine around age 22. Soooo yeah enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters. I also do not own the design or piece of art that inspired this story**

* * *

"Bye bye, little butterfly." The once akumatized butterfly flitted away into the night. Evil was defeated and goodness was restored. Chat Noir placed his hand on Ladybug's shoulder as a sign of a job well done. Ladybug followed the line of his arm up to his crooked grin. She had that look in her eyes again, the one that meant they were going to find another dark place.

It was strange: just a few short months had passed since the first time they'd been intimate together and already they knew each other's body's like the back of their hands. They felt their way upon each contour, kissed every soft patch of skin, anywhere that could be touched. But never had they laid eyes on the other. Both felt the need to keep their identities a secret, still, though they would allow themselves the pleasure. So it was in hidden corridors, darkened rooftops, abandoned sheds or train stations – anywhere concealed from eyesight, their own included – that they shared their bodies. At first it felt a little pathetic to Marinette. But she had been with other guys and she had found none that could satiate her craving as much as Chat did, so any location would do. The first time was sloppy and awkward, though now it seemed like a dream that either didn't know the other's body like they did.

Tonight had found the two of them in an old rooftop shed. Chat Noir flung the door open while simultaneously kissing Ladybug's neck. She kicked the door shut behind them, moving her lips up to his in a passionate hunger. They could see nothing. His hands found the zipper to her suit and he yanked it down. At the same time, her own hands found his release and undid it. The two shed each other of their alter egos, never breaking their kisses. Chat's hands traveled up her body from her hips to her head, pulling out her ponytail and tangling his hands in her long tresses. Her hands gripped his shoulders as her tongue entered his mouth. After what seemed like minutes they broke for air, Ladybug's breath hot and heavy on his cheek. He reached down and around and unclasped her bra. She tilted her head back as he kissed down her neck and ended with his lips upon her breasts.

"Chat," she breathed, making him moan. Stopping suddenly, his lips flew back up and captured hers in a desperate kiss. They broke for air again; it was time. Each removed their final undergarments. Chat pressed Ladybug up against the wall and pushed into her. She gasped at the welcoming pleasure, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. One of his hands held up her thigh and the other pulled at the small of her back in an attempt to bring her closer. They set a steady rhythm but as her breath tickled his neck he stopped to grab her other thigh. He held her against the wall and set up a new pace. Their lips found one another again, her hands traveling up to pull at his hair. She traced sloppy kisses along his neck and chest. Gripping her thighs tighter he thrusted ever more rhythmically. She let out a moan, sending him quickly to his edge. His lady soon followed and he gently lowered her to the ground, planting a kiss to her temple.

"We need to stop doing this," he sighed, toying with a strand of her hair.

"You keep saying that and yet here we are again," she responded. Her tone was light and Chat couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh. He knew it was hypocritical of him to say such things when he only helped perpetuate the situations. Yet still a part of him was serious; he wanted a real relationship with Ladybug, not just a let's-hook-up-after-an-akuma-attack deal. The more they continued their mysterious rendezvous the more difficult it would be to stop in the end. Chat put his lips to hers for a final kiss, something gentle and sweet. She accepted it gratefully. When they stopped, each began to put back on their discarded clothing. Zipping up his suit once more, Chat looked in the general direction of Ladybug. Not one beam of light dared invade the solitude of the darkness and it made Chat Noir sentimental yet melancholy.

"If you knew who I was and there wasn't any danger, would you want to be with me?" he asked the darkness. From the other side of the room came the sound of a zipper. He heard soft footsteps and felt as she brushed past him, opening the door. The room filled with the lights of the city and the moon. Ladybug kept her back to him, but she could feel the way his sparkling emeralds bore into her.

"I can't answer that," she responded. Not coldly, but oddly distant. "I'm just trying to figure out my life right now, what I want and don't want." Chat swallowed and took a chance, though he didn't feel hopeful.

"Then seemingly you want me," the golden-haired hero tried. "Because this keeps happening." Ladybug hung her head. She knew Chat's feelings for her. And she'd have been lying to say that there wasn't a little bit of reciprocation on her part. But she was still young and wanted to explore more; Ladybug – Marinette rather – just wasn't ready for this sort of thing. Casual was the way to keep it.

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. And with that she ran across the rooftop and leapt off into the night. Chat dashed out of the shed to the edge of the roof. He watched as she flung herself between buildings and over streetlights into a world unknown. A twinge of pain settled itself in his chest. Half of it was from hurt; a stinging pain that acknowledged his lady's constant rejections. The other half was from his love; a good kind of ache that understood that Ladybug just needed time to figure things out. For now he could only hope that one day soon they'd remove their masks and allow themselves true happiness.

At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

Even with headphones on Marinette could hear the deep rumbling of the bass in the bar below her apartment. It wasn't necessarily the best place to live, but it was cheap and close to her school. And a struggling student does not get much say-so in these matters. She was struggling to focus on homework, though, her mind instead wandering back to a few days earlier. Marinette had not seen Chat Noir since their last encounter on account of a lack of akuma attacks. Thinking back on it, Marinette felt bad for leaving him in the way she did. He was too good of a person – the superhero side she knew at least – to deserve that kind of treatment. But the past is the past and there was nothing anyone could do to change it. She decided she would apologize and make it up to him the next time they met.

 _BzzZZzz_. Her phone vibrated on the desk, interrupting her thoughts.

 _Come downstairs_ , the text from Alya read. Marinette sent one back.

 _No, I'm studying._

 _But you're ALWAYS studying! You never hang out with me anymore._ Marinette scoffed at that.

 _You know that's not true._

 _Okay fine, it's not. But come on girl! Just this once! I'm buying._ She leaned back in her chair. Maybe it would be good for her to stop thinking about Chat, especially if there was going to be alcohol and she did not have to buy it.

 _Be down in a few minutes._

* * *

As promised, Marinette descended the stairs from her apartment. She spotted Alya at the bar with Nino. The three chatted as the music blared around them. Marinette quickly downed her first glass of red wine and was currently working on her second. Nino eventually meandered away to converse with other people, leaving the two friends to talk amongst themselves. On Marinette's third glass of wine, Alya leaned in close.

"Did you see who showed up?" Alya said excitedly.

"No, who?" Marinette asked, sipping from her wine.

"Adrien!" She nearly choked on her drink.

"Adrien Agreste?" Marinette questioned in disbelief. She had not seen – let alone thought about – the boy in so long. The two had grown apart gradually, especially with leaving high school and entering university. Marinette's school was on one side of town while Adrien's was on the other. As she got older she realized that Adrien would most likely never return her feelings. Eventually her love for him had subsided and she wrote it off as a silly schoolgirl crush.

"Nino and I invited him." What Alya didn't mention was that they had invited him in the hopes of actually getting him and Marinette together once and for all.

"Where is he?" Marinette inquired, looking around for a blond-haired modelesque man.

"Probably somewhere off with Nino. Oh wait, there." Alya pointed to someone strolling over to where they were standing.

"Hey, Alya. Marinette," Adrien said as he approached. Clearly, he was rather tipsy. But Marinette could do nothing but stare, for the kind, good-looking young boy she had once known was now a strapping young man. He had grown much taller, shoulders broader, jaw sharper, but the eyes were still just as sweet. He was _very_ attractive – as he always had been – but for Marinette now it brought about a different sort of feeling than just a simple schoolgirl crush.

"Hi," Alya said. "Good to see you again." When her friend remained silent, she jabbed Marinette in the ribs with her elbow.

"Hey, Adrien," Marinette said quickly. She blushed, but not nearly as much as she would have in the past. Neither did she feel the inklings of shyness that would have caused her to stutter. Marinette was grateful for the inheritance of Ladybug's confidence. Alya looked between her two friends, deducing that it was time for her to leave.

"Well I'm going to go find Nino," she said, stepping away. Neither paid her any attention.

"How have you been?" Marinette asked over the noise of the bar. She took a sip of her wine.

"I've been alright. How's it been for you?" he slurred in reply, making Marinette laugh.

"I've been good, thanks," she answered. Adrien stepped closer.

"You _look_ good." At this Marinette blushed like she used to, causing Adrien to laugh this time.

"It's definitely not the alcohol talking, but I always thought we'd have made a good couple," he added quietly. Marinette stared disbelievingly into his emeralds. The smile plastered to his face was genuine, albeit scotch-induced. Perhaps for her it _was_ the alcohol that caused her to lean forward and kiss the corner of his jaw. A shudder ran through Adrien's body. He liked it; he wanted more of it. As she pulled back his face followed, keeping the closeness.

"Is there somewhere more private we could go?" Adrien breathed. Marinette had never been happier to live above a bar. She grabbed his wrist, pausing momentarily. Maybe it would be best for them to catch up in other ways first. But the way Adrien was looking at her convinced her otherwise.

* * *

First, she had opened the door. A simple task but she didn't let go of his wrist. Second, she had pulled him inside of her apartment. Still, she did not let go. Third, she had shut the door, clicking the deadbolt loud and clear. Her hand stayed clasped around his wrist. The last thing she did, though, was let go. Marinette turned to face Adrien, leaning against the door with a sensual look on her face; eyes hooded, mouth slightly parted. Adrien's expression was difficult to determine. It was a mixture of awe and attraction, though underlain with sadness or perhaps longing. He closed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. He wanted to take a moment to just look at her before they began anything. His mind was still reeling from Ladybug's exit the other night. Being here with Marinette, however, made him feel as though none of it mattered. Slowly he leaned forward, giving her a gentle yet passionate kiss.

Kissing Adrien was amazing, better than Marinette had ever dreamed. She wasn't sure if the feeling rising in her chest was her past love but whatever it was, it t felt so _right_. And yet, in a way it was strangely familiar. It felt as though Adrien's lips were the only ones she was meant to kiss. He reminded her of someone else but Adrien's tongue entering her mouth made her forget who. Mouths danced, hands roamed; it was bliss. When Adrien pulled away, Marinette nearly complained. But the look in his eyes made her wait.

"You're not nervous like you used to be," he queried.

"People change," Marinette said, going in for another kiss. It wasn't what he expected to hear from the girl, but he could appreciate her answer; for he himself had changed much since their days as teenagers. She pulled away again.

"I used to like you a lot," Marinette's voice cut into his thoughts. This surprised him. He had always assumed her jitters around him were signs of her aversion for him. Other people around him tried to tell him that it was because Marinette liked him, but it didn't seem that way to Adrien. But that was then, this was now.

"Well what about now?" He looked at her lips, licking his own. Marinette swallowed.

"Let's find out." This time their kisses were fervent, as if they'd die without them. They clumsily made their way to Marinette's bedroom, never once unlocking their lips and their arms and hands as they traveled along the other's body. When his legs hit the side of her bed, Marinette broke away and pushed Adrien back onto the bed. He laughed, leaning on his elbows and watching her as she flicked on a lamp. While she did so he admired her frame. She was small and lean; he imagined she was toned. His eyes traveled up her jeans – a remarkable looking curve, he noted – to her somewhat tight shirt, to her hair which was long and dark. An ache filled his chest; the dull throbbing of love that he felt around Ladybug. He thought it odd but soon ignored the feeling as the girl straddled his hips. Her hands went straight to the buttons of his shirt, undoing them. Seeing the black t-shirt underneath caused her to let out a huff of frustration. He sat up to allow her to push off the outer layer. A chill went across his skin as her hands reached under the shirt to remove it as well.

Once off, Marinette could not help but stare. It had been quite some time since she'd been in a situation like this where she could actually see her partner, for obvious reasons. Nevertheless it was something she liked, and she pressed her hands to his chest in a loving manner. Adrien watched as her eyes darted around his torso, smiling to himself. The ache throbbed harder. He leaned in to kiss her, while his hands went to the buttons of her own shirt. Once undone Adrien gently slipped it off of her shoulders. He reached up to her ponytail and released her beautiful tresses. For a few moments he allowed his hands to wander the curves of her hips, chest, and back then snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could get her. But something about her was beyond familiar and he slowed his pace. Marinette allowed her hands to roam over the entirety of his torso when something struck her, hands coming to rest on his shoulders. She pulled away from his kiss and stared at Adrien, her brows drawn together.

There was something disturbingly familiar about his body: she _knew_ it. Every line, every single inch of skin she had already touched. This was a body whose toned chest and back she had memorized; a body whose very lips had covered hers and other places countless times. Marinette was afraid to say it. Adrien, too, had suddenly recognized her body's familiarity. Each curve he had already caressed and kissed too many times to count. He leaned back to look her in the eyes, swallowing hard.

"My lady?" he asked quietly. Marinette's eyes widened not in horror, but in confusion, shock, embarrassment. Her hands gripped his shoulders tighter to keep her from losing balance, though with his hands wrapped around her waist she would have nothing to worry about. After a moment of disbelief she found her voice.

"Kitty." Staring into each other's eyes they could see it; the same build, the same hair, voice, _eyes_ for goodness sake. They let go of each other. Marinette suddenly felt awkward and covered her chest in embarrassment. Adrien sat back on the bed and looked up at her. They had loved in the dark without ever seeing the other's true identity. To finally be in the light now came as a shock in a way that neither one had pictured.

Marinette couldn't believe it. Adrien Agreste had been her partner in crime – and now lover – for all those years. Realizing she was still straddling him caused her to blush, and she slipped off of his lap to stand before him.

Adrien felt as though he could not move. He stared up at her in wonder. The complete truth was that he couldn't be happier at who Ladybug turned out to be. And it all made sense, really. If only she would look at him or say something.

On the one hand Marinette was embarrassed for being the one to initiate a casual affair with him. Her insatiable internal desire matched with her immense trust in Chat Noir is what caused her to suggest such a thing. But had she known that he was Adrien, she wouldn't have. Which cut her deep with a double-edged sword dilemma; she was angry at herself for not finding out who he was years ago. The time Marinette had spent with Chat as Ladybug in the past few months were breathtaking. If it had been established that he was Adrien Agreste, would it have been the same? He loved Ladybug, but would he have accepted her as Marinette? Then again, she had known Chat's feelings for Ladybug and had led him on anyway. Another edge to add to the sword. Adrien's voice broke through her internal monologue.

"I wasn't lying about what I said earlier. I've always been in love with Ladybug," it felt odd talking about Ladybug to the person he now knew to be Ladybug, "But even back then I always thought it would be impossible for us to be together. So I thought about you often, Marinette that is." And this was the truth. Though Adrien's heart belonged to Ladybug – even if she didn't return hers –he never stopped thinking about how wonderful of a person Marinette was.

"I just always thought you didn't like being around me." Marinette's mouth dropped. She thought he'd known that her nerves were caused by love. Sighing, she sat down next to him.

"I thought it was obvious," she murmured. "I'm sorry for being so stubborn. "Adrien reached for one of her hands and squeezed it.

"We sure are idiots, aren't we princess?" Hearing his old nickname for her made that feeling rise in her chest again. She lay back on the bed, pulling his hand so he'd follow suit. The two wrapped their arms around each other, feeling at peace for once.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for the other night. It was cruel of me to leave you in the way that I did," Marinette interjected into the silence. He smiled.

"You're lucky I love you," Adrien quipped, making his lady chuckle. "Besides, I don't think we have to worry about that anymore." At this she looked up into his emerald eyes, Adrien staring back into her sapphire ones. Yes, for the first time this would not be something to worry about.

* * *

Nothing happened right away. Marinette and Adrien kept up their lover's affair, but it became less frequent. They wanted to get to re-know each other. So instead of masked and darkened meetings, they opted for out of costume hanging out. For the first time in a long time they could go out as friends and just be. They didn't need to conceal anything or be nervous or worried.

And certainly there was no denying that each desired a relationship with the other, but they wanted a different sort of baseline. They already knew the contours of their bodies. Now it was time to learn of their souls, a task that Marinette and Adrien looked forward to completing.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I like to think that as they aged their alter ego personalities became more apparent in their day to day lives. I feel like Marinette would have finally been able to embrace the confidence of Ladybug, and I like to think that she came into a very interesting sexual awakening with other guys. So much so that she needed it to be satisfied even if it had to be with her partner in crime fighting…and I also like to imagine that she's maybe not wanting to be tied down just quite yet.**

 **But yeah thanks again! Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. The Morning After

**Author's note: I wrote a bonus chapter, the morning after as it were. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters**

* * *

The morning sun shone into Marinette's bedroom through the blinds. One beam of light in particular found its way onto the cheek of the sleeping girl. It warmed her and she stirred awake. Though her own hands were over her head another rested on her stomach. Marinette smiled, for it was the hand of the person whose shirt she was wearing. Next to her, Adrien still slept.

She stared up at the ceiling and thought about the previous night. After their unexpected revelations, they had stayed up all night and just talked. They spoke of their personal lives – for both knew of the other's alter ego's lives. They talked about their hopes and dreams. They talked about their two friends, whom they assumed had intended for this sort of thing to happen. Though Alya and Nino never would have expected something _exactly_ like this. And then they'd just talked about anything; likes, dislikes, silly stories and jokes. At one point, Marinette pulled on his discarded button down. At this Adrien had laughed at the way the oversized material draped over her body like a dress. Thinking about that, Marinette couldn't help but imagine Adrien wearing her own shirt from the night before. It would be much too small and show almost half of his midriff. She giggled at the thought. This caused the boy to reach further around her torso, pulling himself closer. He stirred awake, planting a kiss on her shoulder.

"What's so funny?" he asked sleepily. Marinette gazed down at him. Groggily, he nuzzled his face against her arm. She had never seen him sleep before – for obvious reasons – and couldn't help but admire how lovely his face was. It was so relaxed, which made her happy. Instinctively she draped her arm over his shoulder. Her other hand went searching his snaked around her waist. She brought it back up to her stomach, interlacing their fingers and squeezing. At this, Adrien's eyes opened and he looked up to her. She smiled down at him.

If someone had asked Adrien years ago how he thought his life would turn out, he definitely wouldn't have pictured this. Adrien Agreste had gone from a teenage model to one of Paris's greatest superheroes, which in and of itself was something he never would have foreseen. He had fallen in love with his crime-fighting partner who would never return his feelings. He and said partner began an intimate relationship with no plans of ever making it anything more. And said relationship thus figured itself out with the appearance of an old friend.

Perhaps if someone had asked him that question as a teenager, Adrien wouldn't have imagined much of his life up to this point. But looking up at Marinette in the glow of the morning enchanted him. For had he pictured something like this as a boy, the thought of not experiencing such a sight would have killed him. The unexpectedness of the path his life had taken was much greater than any fantasy his mind could have made up.

"Are you alright?" Marinette asked quietly, her voice cutting into his thoughts. Adrien sighed and sat up on his free elbow. He kissed her, short and slow but meaningful.

"More than alright, my lady," he replied. A burst of energy shot through Marinette, stemming from the extreme joy she was feeling. Without warning she threw her arms around her partner, knocking him back on the bed. Closing her eyes, she buried her face in his neck. She breathed in his scent deeply. Adrien, who had been caught completely off guard, did nothing for a few seconds. But once his mind caught up with what was happening, he laughed and embraced Marinette tightly. The two remained entangled for several quiet minutes until Adrien felt something wet on his neck.

"Marinette?" he said. When all the girl did was sniffle, his brows furrowed. Gently he pushed her up off of him. In response Marinette sat up fully, a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Marinette?" Adrien said more worried, sitting up and cupping her face. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. Marinette didn't look at him. But to his dismay she smiled.

"Marinette?" Worry still dominated his tone. Marinette placed her own hands over his, leaning into his touch and closing her eyes. A confused look fell over Adrien's features.

"I'm just overwhelmingly happy," Marinette said finally. Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled her in close, hugging her tightly.

"Me too," he said. They shared a kiss, prepared to start the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this lil extra tidbit. Kinda cheesy I guess but oh well. Reviews are greatly appreciated so please do! Thanks again :)**


	3. Meanwhile

**Author's note: Aaaand there's another. This one is just really quick and fun, for what happened with Alya and Nino after Alya left Marinette and Adrien alone at the bar**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or any of its characters**

* * *

Alya made her way through the throng of people, looking over her shoulder occasionally at the friends she had left behind. She found Nino admiring the DJ's station. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Nino turned around. Alya pointed to Marinette and Adrien, who seemed to be talking.

"There," she said, holding out her hand. Nino slapped it in excitement. "Now we wait." They thought it would be an hour at the very least before something truly exciting. Interestingly, they were quickly proven wrong. The two watched as Adrien stepped closer to Marinette, who in turn put her face to his. Alya and Nino were too far away to see exactly what happened, but it was _something_.

"What's going on?" Alya wondered anxiously. Their friend's faces stayed close together. Marinette had put down her glass on the bar and had taken hold of Adrien's wrist.

"Are they…" Nino started, but he couldn't make himself finish. For their mouths dropped open in shock when Marinette pulled Adrien over to the stairs leading up to the apartments above. Neither one – especially Alya – had expected something like _that_ to happen. Nino broke the surprise by laughing.

"That's my boy!" he exclaimed. Alya shot him a look and slapped him on the arm. But in the end, she too found herself laughing.

"You know it was probably Marinette's idea, though." In response, Nino lifted his glass toward the ceiling in a toast.

"Cheers," he said, taking a sip. Alay wanted to text Marinette several things, but stopped herself. She'd be too busy anyway, she thought. Laughing to herself again, Nino turned his focus back on Alya.

"You know," he crooned, touching the back of her hand, "We could follow suit." The silly seductive look he was giving her made her snort and she hit him on the arm again. Nino feigned offense but grinned as soon as Alya grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated so please do. I have a few other Miraculous Ladybug fics in the works so stay tuned!**


End file.
